shoryuken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter (Fireball Force)
Baxter (バクスター) is the main protagonist from the long-running series Super Baxter. Gameplay Baxter is a melee-centric type of fighter mainly focusing on his Pyrokinetic abilities, teleporting and many options of comboing. Stats *Stamina type: Fire (colored Red, Orange and Yellow) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Baxter performs a quick melee of five attacks. ** - Baxter throws a fire punch out forward. ** - Another fire punch, then a fire kick ** - Another fire kick, and finishes the combo with a Fire spin kick. *'Heavy' - - Baxter performs a more heavy attacks. ** - Baxter fire punches out forward. ** - Baxter does a hard fire kick and finishes it with Fire Foot. *'Throw' - - Baxter grabs the opponent and airplane spins them 5 times and tosses them far from him. *'Awakening' - - Baxter transforms into his Super X1 form to get stronger. *'Rush Up' - Up - Baxter rushes forward and performs many quick melees forward ** - Baxter fire kicks out forward. ** - Baxter fire kicks twice. ** - Baxter finishes the combo with a fire punch and another fire punch. *'Rush Down' - Down - Baxter lets out a few quick melees. ** - Baxter fire punches forward. ** - Baxter fire punches again and performs a fire toe kick. *'Smash' - Hold - Baxter will have his fist back over his head and thrust a hard fire punch into the opponent launching them. *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - Baxter will have his right foot back and does a high fire kick launching the opponent vertically high launching them. *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - Baxter will hover rush with his fist behind him in flames and punches the opponent with his fire fist. *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - Baxter shoots a pulse of Fire out infront of him to send his opponent tumbling away from him. *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - Baxter flips and falls diagonally with both feet out kicking the opponent. If he makes contact to the ground or on a opponent he flips away from the opponent or bounces back to the ground. *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Baxter fire teleports behind the opponent and kicks them forward. Techniques *'Fire Blast' - - Baxter fires a blast of Fire Energy out front at the opponent. If Baxter is transformed into his Super X1 form, he will teleport behind the opponent and fire the Fire Blast from behind. ---- *'Fire Hover Combination' - - Baxter transforms into his Fire Hover transformation and fire kicks upwards, if he connects he will fly to where the opponent was launched and fire punch them in the chin, then an hard jab on the abdomen, an uppercut, then kicks the opponent up higher in the air, and finish it off by Fire Teleporting over the opponent and thrust both his fists down. If Baxter is transformed into Super X1, he will kick the opponent into the air, then fly at them punching them in the face, then punches them below the chest bone, punches the opponent downwards, then goes under kicking the opponent over him then flies up and swinging both of his arms down slamming the opponent. ---- *'Fire Strike' - - Baxter keeps his stance in a counterattack type of move, if he is hit, he'll strike back with open air combos. Starting with a punch to the jaw, then an elbow to the opponent's face, kicks them into the air and finishes it by jumping up and punches the opponent's chest. ---- *'Super Fire Bomb' - - Baxter leaps up high in the air and charges up with both of his hands a gigantic ball of Fire and throws it downwards. If the attack hits the opponent, Baxter will transform into his Super X1 form and thrust his arms out for more power as the Ball of Fire explodes dealing heavy damage on the opponent. Quotes Intro *Let's have a little fun! *I hope you're ready for us! *Alright! Let's have ourselves a fight! *I'll take you on, Gunther! (To Gunther) *You never know 'til you try! (To Mahroe) *I never get tired of this, either! (To Chester) *Fine, I'll start! (To Follicle) *I won't go easy on you, Son! (To Adult Bazyli) *The name's Baxter! Let's do this! (To Maverick) *Don't be so nervous! It'll hold you back! (To Juichi Midoriaka) *I can tell by your power level that this is gonna be fun! (To Spyre) *Baxter Ewers, I can tell I'll beat you just by looking at you! (To Baxter Ewers) Techniques *Fire...BLAST! (Fire Blast) *Fire Hover! (Fire Hover Combination) *Hit me! (Fire Strike) *Take this! (Fire Strike) *You can't beat me! (Fire Strike) *Down low! (Fire Strike) *SUPER! (Super X1) *Here's the Finisher! (Super Psych X1) *Now i'm..ANGRY!!! (Super Psych X1) Awakened Technique *Give me all your energy! (Super Fire Bomb) *Fire Bomb! (Super Fire Bomb) *Get out of my sights! (Super Fire Bomb) *RYAAH! (Super Fire Bomb) Victory Quotes *Wait? it's already over? *Why not train more, maybe you'll be able to beat me! *You might want to train a little harder... Trivia Category:Fireball Force